


An Angelic Devil

by pavisamore



Category: Queen of the Damned (2002)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavisamore/pseuds/pavisamore
Summary: The story of how Armand became a vampire.





	

He had him in his arms. An angel... an auburn-haired angel, so young, so beautiful and yet so lifeless in his tender but yet strong arms. He flew to his tower and set the young boy down on his bed, carefully not to bother him much. He was already severely sick and weak. He lit some candles and the young angel stirred a little, making some weak moaning sounds. 

Marius turned and looked at him worried. He walked slowly next to the bed and sat lightly on it. He srtoked the boy's auburn hair and pushed it away from his face. 

"Amadeo?" He asked softly. The boy opened his tired eyes and looked deep into the wild, ice blue eyes of the vampire standing next to him. "How do you feel, cherub?" Marius asked with alomost a whisper coming out of his mouth.

Armand moaned a little tiredly and nodded slightly. "I'm... tired and cold..."

Marius shook his head, looking down. Armand was very ill and on the edge of death. There was only one solution but that was the very last resort for Marius...

"Get some more sleep, cherub." Said Marius, getting up carefully. "It will all be gone tomorrow night..."

"No... Don't leave me here alone, master." Armand held out his arms desperately, asking for Marius to stay.

Marius tunred and frowned. "It'll be alright, angel. I can't stay with you right now.. But I will be back in some hours." He looked outside the window and saw the sun rising slowly and threatening to burn him alive in only some minutes.

Armand took his arm and pulled him towards him with all his limited strength. "No... Please, master... Don't let me die alone."

If vampires could cry more than once or twice in the whole eternity, Marius would break down right now and let himself cry even in front of Armand, but he couldn't. This fragile, weak boy in front of him knew he was going to die soon and the only thing he was asking for was someone to be with him. Marius had been a mortal too once... He knew how it felt to be afraid and scared to die, especially when you knew your time would come any minute now... He couldn't leave him alone now, could he?

He shook his head once more, always looking deep into the desperate light brown eyes of Armand. He noticed something. Armand was starting to cry. Marius couldn't bare it anymore.

"Cherub..." He started. Then a pause. "I... I can't stay here, my precious."

Armand started crying for good now and he sobbed. It broke Marius' heart to hear him and feeling his arm squeezing his own, ever so scared to let go.

"The only thing we can do is..." Marius thought of a solution. "You will come with me if I can't stay here." He took Armand in his arms and walked downstairs to his own secret floor where he kept his coffin and found rest whenever the sun came up in the sky. Armand knew Marius was a vampire, of course, but he had never seen his coffin or any other coffin in general in his life. He tensed and his breath quickened. Marius knew that this sight could easily scare someone who knew he would die soon, especailly a 17-year-old boy. But he had no other choice.

At that moment he felt Armand heavier in his arms and looked at him. He had passed out. Despite knowing that Armand was not listening to him he sighed and spoke. 

"Amadeo, this is our only choice if you really want to stay with me. I cannot stay up there and let the sun 'see' me. Either I had to leave you there alone or you had to come with me. Believe me, cherub, I do not like this either, but it is our only choice..."

He had two coffins in that room, one for him and one for a potential immortal guest. There was also a piano, an armchair and paintings from Venice and many other places, mostly Italy as well as portraits of people Marius had drawn during the years. He set Armand on the armchair and opened the second coffin which lay next to his own and added a warm sheet in it. He then took the young boy in his arms and lay him inside the coffin. He closed the cup and got in his own coffin, closing it carefully and he fell asleep.

Hours passed and Armand woke up. He slowly opened his eyes and he saw only black. His breath quickened and then he remembered that Marius had led him in his own room where he knew two coffins were placed. He traced the wood with his pale, long fingers and realised that he was enclosed in one of them. He breathed heavily now and screamed with all his strength.

"A coffin! It's a coffin, please, let me out! Master, let me out!" He knocked on the wooden cup and hit it with all his might, not knowing that Marius was right next to him. Actually he had no idea if Marius was in the other coffin next to him or away to find mortals to be fed on. 

His screams woke Marius up and he quickly got out of his own coffin. He opened Armand's and he pulled him in a seated position. Armand had closed his eyes with his hands and started crying and trembling uncontrollably. 

"I'm dead... I'm dead, aren't I?" Armand sobbed filled with absolute fear and his high fever didn't help the condition he was in.

Marius held him close and rubbed his back. "No, no, cherub, you are not dead... Shh, you are alive and well, my angel."

"Then why am I put in a coffin...?" Armand asked with his head hidden in Marius' shoulder.

Marius sighed and frowned. "It was our only choice, cherub. You didn't want to be alone so I took you with me before the sunrise... Do you remember that?" He asked softly.

Armand pulled back a little and looked at him with his big, brown eyes now red and swollen from crying and his fever. He nodded. "Yes, master... I-I remember that..."

Marius smiled slightly and Armand did the same after some moments. "You have a very beautiful smile, cherub." Marius said almost whispering. "You are just like an angel."

Armand looked deep into Marius' eyes and chuckled lightly. Then, without any warning, he felt Marius' lips on his own, kissing him passionately and hungrily, almost as if he tried to draw blood but he didn't. Marius pushed Armand slowly down in the coffin and got in with him. Armand didn't move or resist. He kissed Marius back lovingly and wrapped his arms around the vampire's waist, pulling him closer. Marius broke the kiss and smiled sweetly down at Armand, moving lower and kissing the boy's neck, nibbling a little at it. Armand shivered and Marius took notice of it. He smiled and he kept kissing his neck, pushing down his pants and then removing Armand's pants whilst kissing him passionately.

Armand gasped and his eyes opened widely. He smiled to himself and let out a shakey breath. Marius couldn't wait longer. He spread Armand's legs, he moved his hand lower and added a finger inside Armand's entrance entering him slowly. Armand gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, squeezing his grip on Marius. His breath caught and he moaned loudly.

Marius felt the boy getting wet so he added a second finger inside him, scissoring him gently and then more roughly, causing Armand to whimper.

"Shhh, cherub..." Marius whispered in Armand's ear. "It's alright... Alright..."

Armand squirmed a little and did something that surprised Marius. He moved one arm lower and stroked Marius' already burning buldge. A low 'ohhhh!' escaped Armand's lips and with that Marius decided it was the right time. He removed his fingers and entered his member in Armand's entrance, pushing it deeper and deeper. Armand's nails scrathed Marius' back and the latter hissed. Armand had torn the skin and some blood had escaped but the wounds closed as quickly as they had formed. 

Marius picked his pace after some seconds, leaving Armand moaning and groaning wildly underneath him, which made him lose control and pound even more wildly inside him. He moved quickly in and out the young boy and licked his neck and cheeks, then his lips and ended up kissing him wildly and passionately. They were both close to release now. Armand was panting heavily, Marius was groaning and they both felt as if they were going to explode soon. Marius took Armand's deal in his own hand and pumped it quickly, driving Armand crazy every second that passed. Armand released first and when the time for Marius' release came, the vampire bit hard down on Armand's neck, causing Armand to gasp and almost scream as he felt his master finishing up deep inside him, his semen mixed with blood hitting his prostate.

Marius continued drawing blood while Armand's breath caught once more and he faught for air, feeling weaker and weaker with each second that passed. Before Armand was completely drained, Marius pulled back and unburied his member from Armand's body at the same time. Armand's eyes closed and his breathing was slower and weaker.

"Cherub... You are severely ill... this is my last resort but it is also the only way to save you, my precious..." Marius whispered in Armand's ear soflty. He then bit down on his wrist and let the blood that escaped fall on Armand's lips. Armand's eyes moved quickly while closed and he moved his head, frowning slightly before opening his lips to welcome the warm vampiric blood that fell like a dark red river in his mouth. He swallowed hungrily and took Marius' wrist in his own hands, dragging it down on his mouth and touching his master's skin with his lips. He sucked on Marius' blood as if it was liquid gold and he wanted to have it all. Marius frowned and tried to pull back but Armand wouldn't let him. He tried again but in vain.

"Ahhh... No more, cherub...!"He pulled for the third time and finally his hand was released from Armand's grip. Marius fell backwards whilst Armand fell back on his coffin, panting and frowning. His body tensed wildly and he got bad seizures. Marius got up and smiled widely. "Don't be afraid, Amadeo. It's only your body that dies..." He whispered and Armand calmed down after a minute. 

Marius waited anxiously and saw Armand's fangs turning sharper, his nails longer, his skin paler and his hair the most flashing and vivid auburn he had ever seen. Armand opened his eyes and looked around curiously with his vampiric, brown eyes that now resembled more the golden color that honey has. He smirked and got up, looking deep into his master's eyes. Marius grinned, letting his own fangs show completely and was sure what Armand was about to say. 

"Marius..." Armand whispered. "I want some more..."


End file.
